


Done For

by a_ghostlight_for_roman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_ghostlight_for_roman/pseuds/a_ghostlight_for_roman
Summary: Lance always knew the dangers of fighting in a war, but they never quite seemed so real.
Kudos: 3





	Done For

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago don't judge my current writing ability bythis aa

He’s done for.

Lance McClain is done for.

He’s always dreamed that he’d go out with a bang, that he’d make a difference in the world by the time he’d grown up. That he’d reach the stars, and explore the universe.

He hasn’t ever really thought about death much farther than that.

Sure, it’s crossed his mind; he’s fighting in a war, for God’s sake. He had always known that there’s a chance that he could die in battle.

But he never actually believed it would happen.

And now, he lay on the floor, and he can’t feel, or see, or move or smell and all of his senses are gone except for his hearing, and as his hearing fades out he can hear his friend… What was his name again? Screaming for him. He can imagine him running towards him, yellow helmet cracked and suit ripped, trying to reach him.

But that doesn’t matter.

As his hearing fades to distant ringing, all he can think about is his mama, and how he’ll never see her again. How his friends, if they ever actually make it back to Earth, will have to tell her that her son is dead, brutally murdered by the Galra during an ambush on their castle ship.

How he’ll never get to see his siblings ever again, how he’ll never hear any of their voices again.

And the last thing he thinks to himself is

“Lo siento mucho, mamá…”


End file.
